


Crush

by lucida



Series: babysitters100 [3]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/pseuds/lucida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pikes on their way to Sea City.  Told from Vanessa's POV; she's around 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know this is short, but it's going to serve as a preface for a longer fic. Plus, I find the drabble format much less intimidating. :/ The other prompts should have a higher word count. Also, sorry Byron/Jeff shippers: this is Jeff/Vanessa!

“ _I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams…. I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me..._ ”

“Mom!” Nicky called from the middle seat of the station wagon. “Make her stop!”

Claire had been attempting to hit the high note, but cut off abruptly once she was interrupted. Unfortunately, the Taylor Swift song continued to play in the background.

“Shut up, Nicky!” she retorted haughtily.

I was sitting in the passenger seat, but I could just imagine Claire folding her arms across her chest in the back.

“We’ve been listening to your Taylor Swift CD for the past two fucking--”

“Nicholas! Language!”

“Sorry, Mom.”

Through the mirror, I saw Claire smirk. Nicky glowered and muttered something that he was lucky Mom didn’t hear. I glanced down at my poetry notebook, rereading the poem I had just written before scratching it out. None of my siblings can snoop and come across that... they'll never let me live it down. Especially the triplets.

I sighed as I turned to a new page, lightly scribbling _JS and VP_ in one of the corners. We’ve known each other for seven years and sometimes I'm not even sure if he knows I exist. And this year, he's coming to Sea City with us. I don't know how I'm going to spend two weeks with him without blushing and acting like an idiot.

“ _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me..._ ”

Claire needs better taste in music.


End file.
